Zords in Power Rangers Dino Thunder
The Zords of ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' were dinosaur-based cyborgs created by Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer during their collaboration. They were mostly maintained by Tommy's friend Hayley. The toy version of the Brachiozord, which was not released in the U.S., was capable of detaching its neck and shoulders to combine with the other Abaranger Robos to make new arm combos, although this is not seen in either Abaranger or Dino Thunder. The toy versions of the Tyranno Drill, Tricerazord, Auxiliary Zords (except for the Stegazord), Blizzard Drill, Chasmozord, and the arms from Dino Stegazord and Mezodon Megazord can combine with Gaoranger/Wild Force through Boukenger Robos/Megazords and Operation Overdrive's BattleFleet Megazord to make new arm combos. Dinozords/Biozords Not to be confused with the Zords of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Dinozords (first called Biozords), created by Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver with the rest of their dinosaur-related experiments, they were commandeered by Mesogog. He unleashed the Tyrannozord, Pterazord, and Tricerazord upon the Rangers, but they were taken over by the Dino Thunder Rangers. Other Dinozords were unleashed throughout the series. The Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord, and the Mezodon Rover were destroyed battling the Zelzord. The fate of the other Zords was not shown or discussed on screen. Primary Zords * Tyrannozord: A red Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord that forms the majority of the Thundersaurus Megazord (head, torso, left arm, legs and the Dino Drill), controlled by Conner McKnight the Red Dino Ranger. It was destroyed in the finale. * Tricerazord: A blue Triceratops Zord that forms the right arm and Toro Shield of the Thundersaurus Megazord, controlled by Ethan James the Blue Dino Ranger. It was destroyed in the finale. * Pterazord: A yellow Pteranodon Zord that forms helmet and chestplate of the Thundersaurus Megazord, as well at the Pterarang weapon, controlled by Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Ranger. It was destroyed in the finale. * Brachiozord: A black Brachiosaurus Carrierzord that carries the Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera Zords, as well as the Auxiliary Zords. Has been shown to fire electric blasts from its mouth. Controlled by Tommy Oliver the Black Dino Ranger. * Dragozord: A white Tupuxuara Zord that forms arms, legs, and weapons of the Dino Stegazord, and the wings of the Valkasaurus Megazord. Can create gusts of wind by flapping its wings. Controlled by Trent Fernandez the White Dino Ranger. Where it got its name is a mystery since "Drago" means Dragon in Latin. Auxiliary Zords * Cephalozord: A violet Pachycephalosaurus Zord that forms the Punch weapon arm (right side) for the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord. It also forms the right arm of the Triceramax Megazord. Usually summoned by Tommy, but can also be controlled by Conner. * Dimetrozord: A cyan Dimetrodon Zord that forms the Saw weapon arm (left side) for the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord. It also forms the inner right leg of the Triceramax Megazord. Usually summoned by Tommy, but can also be controlled by Conner. * Stegozord: A crimson Stegosaurus Zord that becomes a hovercraft for the Thundersaurus and Valkasaurus Megazord. Helps the Thundersaurus Megazord do a "Surf's Up" slash/drill attack. It forms the body and the head for the Dino Stegazord. Traditionally, it is Trent's Zord but it could also be Tommy's second Zord, seeing as how he entered Dino Stegazord, when he temporarily commanded it, and the Valkasaurus Megazord through the Stegozord. * Parasaurzord: A green Parasaurolophus Zord that forms the Scissor Blade weapon (left side) arm for the Thundersaurus Megazord. It also forms the inner left leg of the Triceramax Megazord. Usually summoned by Tommy, but can be controlled by Conner. * Ankylozord: An orange Ankylosaurus Zord that forms the Shield Drill weapon arm (right side) for the Thundersaurus Megazord. It also forms the left arm of the Triceramax Megazord. Usually summoned by Tommy, but can also be controlled by Conner. Replicant Zords * Carnotaurzord: An indigo-and-teal Carnotaurus Zord that forms the majority of the Blizzard Megazord (head, chest, legs, left arm, and the Blizzard Drill). * Chasmozord: A silver-and-violet Chasmosaurus Zord that forms the right arm and the Blizzard Shield of the Blizzard Megazord. These Zords are also known as Blizzard Zords. Thundersaurus Megazord The primary Megazord of Dino Thunder, the Thundersaurus Megazord's main mode is created by combining the Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricerazords. However, several combinations exist that incorporate the Cephalo, Dimetro, Parasaur, Ankylo, and Stegozords. It can also be formed in an "incomplete" form with only the Tyranno and Tricerazords. The Thundersaurus Megazord had a variety attacks at its disposal. It had a sucker-punch attack that Ethan dubbed the Tricera Fist and another attack where the Megazord uses the Pterazord as a boomerang, which Kira calls the Pterarang. The Megazord could also unleash a fire attack from the Tyrannozord's mouth called the Fire Breath and the Tyrannozord still seems to function by biting (as demonstrated in "Diva in Distress" when it bit Donkeyvac's nose), but the Thundersaurus Megazord's most powerful attack is the Tyranno Drill/Dino Drill where the Tyrannozord's tail (forming the left arm) activates as a giant drill and impales enemies. It is usually used as the finishing blow. The Thundersaurus Megazord also can detach part of the Tyrannozord's tail and the Tricerazord's head to reveal arms and can use the Tricerazord's head as a shield with its left arm and the Tyrannozord and Tricerazord's tails with its right arm as a satellite which is called Satellite Mode. In this mode it could use the Tyranno Tail attack in which it throws the sword like a spear. It was self-destructed to destroy the Zelzord. Thundersaurus Megazord Modes Modes of the Thundersaurus Megazord include: *'Thundersaurus Mode Cephalo Mode': The Cephalozord replaces the Tricerazord as the right arm. Can perform a finishing move known as the Cephala Power Punch *'Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Mode': The Dimetrozord replaces the Tyrannozord's tail as the left arm and can be used as a saw blade allowing it to access the Dimetro Saw blade. *'Thundersaurus Megazord Stego Mode': The Stegozord can unfold and can be used as a surfboard allowing it to use the Surf's Up attack. *'Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Mode': The Parasaurzord replaces the Tyrannozord's tail as the left arm, used the Final Cut finishing move where the Parazord's tail becomes two blades that function like a giant pair of scissors that it used to snip enemies to pieces *'Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Mode': The Ankylozord replaces the Tricerazord as the right arm, forming another drill with a shoulder-mounted shield and allowing the Megazord to be able to use one of its strongest finishing blows, the Double Drill by combining the powers of the Tyranno and Ankylozords' drills. *'Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo and Parasaur Mode': The Ankylozord replaces the Tricerazord as the right arm and the Parazord replaces the Tyrannozord's tail as the left arm, used the Cast Out finishing move, using the Ankylozord's tail like a fishing rod. Dino Stegazord The Dino Stegazord is the personal Megazord of the White Dino Ranger, created by combining the Dragozord and Stegozord. The Dino Stegozord was also used by the White Ranger Clone until his destruction and was piloted by Tommy in the episode "Strange Relations". The Dino Stegazord had several attacks, including a powerful attack known as the Dino Stegazord Stinger/Drago Stinger where it could launch its staff at enemies (this was usually the finishing blow) and another attack, the Stega Laser where it fires a powerful blue ray from its eyes at enemies (this was only used on Angor's second form) and the Tail Attack where it charges up the Stegazord's tail to lash at opponents. It is unknown what the fate of the Dino Stegazord was in the final battle with the Zelzord, although Tommy said it was essential to sacrifice "all the Dino Zords". The reason the Dino Stegazord never appeared in the final battle was that in Abaranger, TopGaler (Dragozord) had perished earlier along with AbareKiller. Dino Stegazord Modes * Dino Stegazord Cephalo and Dimetro Mode: Combination with the stolen Cephalo and Dimetrozords. * Dino Stegazord Ankylo and Parasaur Mode: Combination first used when Tommy piloted the Dino Stegazord. Note: The clone was a plot device used to explain the White Ranger fighting the heroes, as in Abaranger, AbareKiller fought on the villains' side for the majority of the series. Mezodon Rover The personal Zord of the Triassic Ranger, the Mezodon Rover has two forms. One is that of a giant chariot pulled by the "Styracozord" (a crimson colored Styracosaurus zord), called the Triassic Megarover. In the chariot form, the Mezodon Rover's wheels can ignite and be used to ram into enemies. It also was controlled by Tommy (in 'A Test of Trust') and Ethan (in 'Thunder Struck'). It was destroyed by Ethan to destroy the Zelzord after it was set to self destructed. Mezodon Megazord The personal megazord of the Triassic Ranger. It can use a pair of hatchets as its weapons, which it releases as energy blades in the Hatchet Attack or it can levitate opponents and destroy them in the Power Pulse Attack. It also uses the drills on its shoulders to attack enemies called the Wheel Spin. Triceramax Megazord The Mezodon Megazord could combine with the Cephalo, Parasaur, Dimetro, and Ankylozords to create the more powerful Triceramax Megazord. Its main weapon is a giant double ended axe that unleashes whirlwinds. Its attacks were Turbo Fire where it would release a fireball from the Cephalozord, and the Tricera Lance which produced a wave of fire from using the Ankylozord. Since the Mezodon Megazord was destroyed, this form can no longer be used. Valkasaurus Megazord The ultimate combination of the Dinozords, the Valkasaurus Megazord is created by combining the Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegazord, and several elements from the Mezodon Megazord. Using the Stegozord's hover mode, the Valkasaurus Megazord can surf down the Brachiozord's neck to unleash attacks which was used on one occasion. Toy line The toys designate the Valkasaurus Megazord as the "Dino Rage Megazord". Also, it doesn't feature the Mezodon parts, the Dimetrozord (which comes with the Dino Stegazord) is placed as the right arm, and the Tyranno Drill strangely replaces the Tricerazord. It would make more sense, however, that the arms of the Thundersaurus Megazord stay as it is. Alternately, one could say that the Valkasaurus Megazord and the Dino Rage Megazord are two different Megazords, since this was the case in Abaranger. There, the Dino Rage Megazord (with the Thundersaurus Megazords arms positioned correctly and no Dimetrozord) was known as the KillerAbareno,http://supersentai.com/database/2003_abaranger/br-killerabareno.html and the Valkasaurus Megazord was the OoabarenOh.http://supersentai.com/database/2003_abaranger/br-ooabarenoh.html Blizzard Force Megazord/Replicant Zord The combination of the Carnotaurzord/Arctic Tyrannozord and Chasmozord/Arctic Tricerazord (and the Arctic Pterazord in the toy), the Blizzard Force Megazord (named the Replicantzord on the show), is an icy, evil version of the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Blizzard Force Megazord was never featured prominenty in Dino Thunder (it fought in "Test of Trust" and was defeated in about a minute), but it was the focus of Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's movie. References Category:Zords Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder